Data formats called data feeds have come about, allowing users to receive periodically updated information of interest on their computers. Content providers may syndicate content data to make it available to users via a feed link. Users may then incorporate the feed link into a feed aggregator, which collects and displays data feeds from different sources. In this way, users subscribe to various data feeds and, thereafter, can receive and view updates to the associated content data maintained by the respective content providers. Many content providers currently operate data feeds, including news organizations, websites, blogs, schools, and/or the like.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.